


Bumptious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [392]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony comes home to Gibbs and Ms. Hart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/28/2000 for the word [bumptious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/28/bumptious).
> 
> bumptious  
> Crudely, presumptuously, or loudly self-assertive.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #106 Key.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bumptious

Tony pulled out his key before realizing it probably wasn’t needed as Gibbs still always left the door unlocked when he was home. What he didn’t expect was to see a bumptious M. Allison Hart trying to hit on Gibbs as soon as he entered their house. 

Ms. Hart was not Tony’s favorite person to begin with. Her lawyer personality resulted in a loudly self-assertive personality that left no room for her to even entertain the idea that she could be wrong. This had only been proven by the scene Tony had walked in on, where Ms. Hart was in a provocative outfit and rubbing up against Gibbs.

Gibbs, meanwhile, just kept gently pushing her away or moving away himself and clearly indicating that he wasn’t interested. Ms. Hart still presumptuously thought that Gibbs was into her. She’d even gone so far as to crudely proposition Gibbs when Tony walked in. 

Shaking his head at Ms. Hart, Tony couldn’t help but speak up. “You don’t know Gibbs very well if you think he’s into you. Gibbs is loyal to a fault and he’s already in a relationship with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
